


sing to the heavens

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Teasing, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If this is what it takes to make her lover sing to the heavens, then she will gladly pray to the Goddess whilst between her lover’s legs.





	sing to the heavens

**Author's Note:**

> It's explicit, but not really??? Idk. This is super self indulgent, sorry if it's weird. Enjoy though and please comment if you have anything to note. u w u

Long legs are draped over her thighs, spread apart before her. The pink haired woman wastes no time letting her hands wander over bare skin, fingertips tracing the patterns of lace underwear; the woman under her is stunning, warm eyes that could look into the depths of her soul. A soft gasp is torn from pretty pink lips, her own curling into a smirk as she continues to look at the woman now leaning on her elbows, their gazes fixed on one another. There’s a blush staining her cheeks, her long cerulean tresses framing her face perfectly, like an angel who she can’t wait to defile.

The knight wets her lips, tongue seductively running along the curve of them. That alone has the healer swallow hard, a shiver visibly running through her body. She lets her middle finger slide between her legs; down her mound and towards the warmth of her core, where wetness already soaks the lace garment her lover is wearing. She teases her, the pad of her thumb caressing the hardened rosebud through panties, middle finger tracing along the lines of her lips.

All the while their gaze is never broken, not even when she shifts her position on the bed, the woman’s legs pushed up further and she finds herself nuzzling her inner thigh.

Like a leaf she quivers and trembles under her and the knight can’t help but indulge her. A soft chuckle tumbles from rosy lips as they descend upon the lace garment and she finds her lover arching into the touch; the beautiful arch of her back as she practically begs for more makes her look like a piece of art that she wants nothing more but to admire. Hilda wants to trace every curve of her body, feel every muscle move as the woman shifts; greedy for more than just a touch to her skin, wants to taste her on her tongue and make her come undone; she thinks Marianne would be similar to a supernova exploding, beautiful and breathtaking as la petite mort descends upon her.

If this is what it takes to make her lover sing to the heavens, then she will gladly pray to the Goddess whilst between her lover’s legs; the flick of her tongue turning minors into majors until she finally crescendos again, and again, _and again_.


End file.
